The Doctor and her Patient
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Jasmine loves caring for her prince in many different ways and Koenma loves it when she does. KoenmaXOC. Ties into Musical Espionage.
_**The Doctor and her Patient**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place in between Chapters 15 and 16 of my mult-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or the one shots or drabbles that tie into it out yet, they and the first 15 chapters are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary** Jasmine loves caring for her prince in many different ways and Koenma loves it when she does. KoenmaXOC. Ties into Musical Espionage.

Koenma arrived in the Human World just a couple of blocks away from the apartment complex that his lovely human girlfriend Jasmine and their two god friends, Koashura and Kotennyo resided. He thanked his lucky stars that his father was gone on another one of his "vacations" again and the prince knew damn well the old bastard was up to no good.

Deciding to banish those thoughts from his head, he was really thankful that Jorge and his lady friend Christine said that they would cover for him tonight. It had been a while since Koenma and Jasmine had sex and he just wanted to blow off some steam tonight after enduring the stress and depression he had over the last couple of weeks since finding out what a scumbag his father is.

The tall and handsome prince approached the apartment complex and pressed the button to the intercom to Jasmine's apartment. Koashura and Kotennyo were out again to go on another camping and fishing trip so, Jasmine had the apartment all to herself tonight. This time, Koenma and Jasmine were going to have together was going to be fun because, they were going to partake in a fantasy that the young human psychic had for quite a while.

Just then he heard his lover's voice, "Yes who is this?"

Just like they had planned the previous night, Koenma then said, "I'm here to see Dr. Jasmine Black for my physical and a routine checkup. I have an appointment."

Jasmine then responded in a sultry voice, "Come right up."

She then let him through the gate and Koenma arrived to her second floor apartment and knocked on her door. Seconds later, Jasmine opened the door and the prince felt his cock getting hard at the wonderful sight in front of him.

Jasmine was dressed in a long white doctor's coat wearing a short strapless skin tight black dress that only grazed the top of her thighs and showed off her petite figure quite nicely, along with black thigh high stockings, a stethoscope around her slender neck, her

long brown curls were up in a bun, and black stiletto heels on her small dainty feet. The young demon hunter who was currently dressed up as a slutty doctor then gave her prince who was now her "patient" a sexy smile, "Come in Mr. Daioh, you are right on time."

Still speechless and getting more and more turned on by his woman, Koenma stepped inside the apartment and Jasmine shut and locked the door behind her. She then gestured him to follow her to her "examination room" which was actually the dining room that was attached to the living room and kitchen.

Koenma followed her and Jasmine then said gesturing to her "exam table" which was just the dining room table, "Have a seat."

The prince gladly obliged to her orders and sat down on the dining room table. Jasmine picked up a clipboard and sat down on a wooden stool and crossed her legs which made the short skirt of her dress ride up.

Looking at her clipboard, Jasmine then said, "My, my, it appears that you have been getting sick an awful lot lately."

She then switched her legs and Koenma could see that she wasn't wearing panties underneath her dress and felt his cock growing harder as result. Jasmine put down her clipboard and gave her "patient" a darkly seductive smirk. Her large brown eyes began to sparkle with that naughty twinkle Koenma loved.

The young demon hunter who was dressed up as a slutty doctor then continued in a sultry voice, "Before we start your examination, I need to check your vitals Mr. Daioh."

She then uncrossed her legs, flashing her crotch a little bit and stood up. Jasmine smoothed her short skirt back down, grabbed her clipboard and a black box that Koenma recognized as Jasmine's "toy box".

The young demon hunter walked over to him and said in an authoritive tone in a low voice, "Take off your clothes."

Getting turned on to it, Koenma happily complied, "Yes Doctor."

Jasmine licked her lips as Koenma then stood back up and began to strip down. She could feel her body heating up and her pussy getting wet gazing at her lover's gorgeous body. He had the right amount of muscle definition in all of the right places and to Jasmine, Koenma's cock was perfect with being uncut with the right amount of length and thickness. She could feel her pussy getting wetter thinking about the kind of things she was going to do with him this evening.

After the prince was completely naked, Jasmine then barked, "Sit back down on the exam table."

"Yes Doctor."

Koenma then sat on top of the dining room table again as Jasmine slowly sauntered over to him carrying her "toy box" with a darkly seductive smirk on her lovely face. Oh did it turn Koenma on. He could only think of wanting to feel her soft skin against his, kissing her lips, eating her out as he would taste her sweet juices, and making love to her hearing her loud and lewd moans from those acts.

"Lay down."

"Yes Doctor." Koenma laid down on the cold wooden of the dining room table. Jasmine set the "toy box" on the table right next to him. The young prince watched as she opened the box and he could see that there were more toys in there than the last time they used it.

There was now a second dildo, along with a big purple vibrator, a wooden paddle, and a ball gag along with the silky black blindfold, the pink fuzzy handcuffs, the small pink vibrators, the riding crop, and the silky black bondage ties. Jasmine gave him a sly smile and put her hand on his forehead, "Oh dear, it appears that you're burning up. I'm going to have to take your temperature."

Jasmine picked up a thermometer and said in a gentle soothing voice, "Open up."

"Yes Doctor." Koenma opened up his mouth and his lover gently slid the glass thermometer under his tongue. After a minute, Jasmine took it out and looked at it for a minute and shook her head, "Oh dear, oh dear."

"What is it Doctor Black?"

The young demon hunter put the glass thermometer away and formed a seductive smirk on her small pink lips, "You are running a fever Mr. Daioh. I'm afraid I'm going to have to treat it."

She then took out the silky ties from her "toy box" and began to tie the ends to the legs of the wooden table and forcefully took one of Koenma's arms and tied it to the table. Jasmine did the same with the other arm and gently stroked her lover's cheek and asked very sweetly, "Are you comfortable?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes Doctor."

The young demon hunter then knelt down and deeply kissed her lover's lips. Koenma moaned and kissed her back with the same deep passion, tongues caressing each other's. They then parted after a minute and the prince waited with anticipation for Jasmine's next move. Seeing the naughty twinkle in her large brown eyes, he felt his cock getting harder.

Jasmine then looked over at her "patient's" throbbing erection and licked her lips. She then reached over and began to gently stroke Koenma's cock. The prince moaned at how

good the sensation felt and Jasmine began to giggle seeing the amount of precum leaking out from the tip, "My my, Mr. Daioh. You're making quite a mess." Some leaked onto her hand and she giggled darkly, "Does that feel good?"

"Y…yes Doctor."

She then let go of his cock making him whine in protest. Jasmine licked her fingers clean admiring his taste. Koenma breathed heavily and waited in anticipation wondering what his lover had in store for him. His question was soon answered when Jasmine reached into the pocket of her long white doctor's coat took out, a pair of blue sterile surgical gloves, a bottle of lube and a butt plug with a jewel on the end.

The young demon hunter then gazed into Koenma's brown eyes as she slipped on the plastic gloves and the prince felt himself getting more and more turned on seeing the naughty twinkle he loved glinting in her eyes. She gave him a sly smirk, "Just relax. This may feel a bit uncomfortable at first but, you'll get used to it."

Jasmine then flipped open the lube bottle's top and squeezed some onto the cone shaped end of the anal plug and on her gloved hand before rubbing it onto her lover's tight opening. She then said in a gentle soothing voice, "Just relax, take a deep breath and breathe out when I tell you to."

Koenma took a deep breath and feeling her insert the metal plug into him, he let out a small groan feeling slightly uncomfortable, seeing that Jasmine said, "Slowly exhale out."

He did as she commanded which lessened the amount of discomfort. Once the jeweled plug was settled inside him, Jasmine removed her gloves and deposited them into the trash and washed her hands. She walked back into the dining room and licked her lips.

The young demon hunter picked up her clipboard and acted like she was writing something on it and then remarked, "Everything appears to be normal with the exception of your fever." She set her clipboard off to the side and reached underneath her long white coat behind her.

As Jasmine unzipped her strapless dress, she then said in a sultry voice, "I'm going to temporarily release you from your bonds so I can give you your medicine. It'll help bring your fever down."

Now that her dress was completely unzipped, she let it fall to her feet, revealing her naked body underneath. Jasmine was now naked with only wearing her long white doctor's coat, her black thigh high stockings, and her stiletto heels, "Oops…I almost forgot. I need to listen to your heartbeat."

She walked back over to the dining room table and took her stethoscope from around her neck and put the ear pieces in. Jasmine brought the cold metal part to Koenma's bare

toned chest causing him to laugh. She couldn't help but giggle as well. After a little bit she took off the stethoscope and tossed it on the floor, the object landing right next to her dress.

The young psychic gently caressed Koenma's cheek and kissed the "Jr" mark on his forehead. She then untied his arms and Koenma sat up and rolled his broad shoulders to get the circulation to return to his long arms. Jasmine sat down on one of the wooden chairs and spread her legs for him, "Come get your medicine Mr. Daioh."

Koenma licked his luscious lips and hopped off the dining room table and gladly knelt down in front of his woman. He began to trail soft kisses up her leg to her inner thigh and began to gently nip, suck, and lick that sensitive milky white flesh of that sensitive area.

Jasmine moaned from the pleasure of that feeling and groaned, "Stop teasing me. The only way you'll get better is if you eat my pussy."

Koenma stopped teasing her and looked up at her darkly smirking and replied, "Yes Doctor."

He then gently spread her pussy lips and leaned in and gave her wet cunt long slow licks savoring the taste of her sweet juices. Jasmine let out a low moan, "Oh yes…ahhhh."

She put her hand on the back of his head and gently guided him closer to her wet crotch. Still giving her long slow licks, Koenma remarked, "Mmmmmm…you taste so good Doctor."

Jasmine felt her body heat up and her pussy getting wetter from hearing him say that. She gently massaged his scalp, running her fingers through his luscious brown hair. The young demon hunter arched her neck back and let out a loud groan feeling Koenma's tongue licking her throbbing clit.

"Oh shit!"

Koenma took that sensitive bead of flesh into his mouth and began to gently suck on it, applying gentle even pressure. Jasmine's moans went up an octave at how good the sensation felt. He loved hearing her make the sounds and he wanted to really make her scream so he slipped one of his long fingers inside her pussy and began to gently slowly pump it in and out of her.

Her juices coated his finger and Koenma continued to suck her clit gently increasing his pressure. Jasmine's cries of pleasure grew louder and lewder as she ran her small dainty hands blindly through his luscious brown hair. Oh how she was enjoying this. It felt so good having her lover's mouth on her pussy and she could feel her orgasm begin to build.

Sadly, instead of finishing her off, Koenma didn't want to make her cum yet so, he stopped sucking on her clit and withdrew his finger. Jasmine looked down at him and

began to whine, "W…why did you stop? I have to cum for you to get your medicine."

Koenma gave her a sly smirk and licked her juices off his finger. He then leaned in and began to lick her wet pussy in long slow licks again. Jasmine then shut her eyes and moaned at how good the feeling was. She then let out a loud moan when the prince slipped his tongue inside her.

He began to curl and probe it and began to gently rub her throbbing clit with his thumb. Jasmine squirmed from his touch and cried out in pleasure, "Oh yes!"

The prince continued to curl and probe is tongue tasting and savoring her juices and toying with her clit. Oh how he was enjoying this, he missed doing this and he looked up at her and felt his cock growing harder seeing her writhing in pleasure. Koenma pressed his thumb harder on her clit and pushed his tongue deeper inside her little by little.

"Ahhhh!" Jasmine moaned feeling him curl his tongue on her sweet spot. She began to feel her orgasm begin to build up and she choked out, "Oh yes! Like that!"

Koenma gladly obliged to her request and continued to curl and probe his tongue on the right spot and gently applying a little bit more pressure on her very sensitive clit. Jasmine arched back as her moans grew louder, lewder, and more desperate sounding. After a few moments she began to beg, "Please Mr. Daioh, make me cum!"

Knowing that his lover was close to her limit, Koenma rubbed her clit a little harder and faster and curled and probed his tongue on her sweet spot. After a couple of moments, Jasmine's breathing grew deeper and labored and her orgasm hit as overwhelming pleasure washed over her human body and cried out as she released her juices all over his mouth with her climax, "AHHHHH…YES!"

As she was coming down from the intense orgasm her prince gave her, Jasmine could hear the lewd sounds of him licking and sucking up her cum. She put her hand on her chest breathing heavily and after getting her heart rate and her breathing under control, she looked down at Koenma to see him licking up her juices off his luscious lips.

The young demon hunter gave her lover a warm smile, "How do you feel?"

Koenma brightly smiled at her, "I think I may be feeling a bit better."

She then gestured for him to stand up and he did just that. Jasmine gently placed her hand on his forehead and said in a low voice, "It feels like your fever is going down. Lay back down on the exam table."

"Yes Doctor."

Koenma laid back down on the table and Jasmine forcefully took one of his arms and bound it to the table with the black silky tie again and did the same with the other. Gazing into his beautiful brown eyes, she then asked her "patient" once more, "Are you comfortable?"

The prince nodded, "Yes Doctor."

Jasmine then gently cupped his face in her small dainty hands and softly kissed his luscious lips. Koenma moaned into the kiss when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, hers caressing his. He kissed her back with the same deep passion earning a deep moan and seductive purr in response.

Jasmine then broke the kiss and gave him a wicked smile, "Let me take your temperature again and we'll start your examination."

She then took out her glass thermometer again and softly said, "Open up."

Koenma opened his mouth and his lover gently slipped the thermometer under his tongue. After a little bit, Jasmine withdrew it from his mouth and looked at it smiling. The young demon hunter remarked, "Wonderful, your fever has gone down."

She put away the glass thermometer and picked up her clipboard and acted like she was writing something on it before putting it back down again. Jasmine kissed her lover's lips deeply and passionately and Koenma returned the same deep passion. They both moaned like animals in heat and after a little bit, Jasmine broke the kiss to kiss along his neck.

Koenma moaned feeling her lick and bite his neck and squealed with delight when she lightly bit his earlobe. The young demon hunter took his throbbing erection into her hand again and began to gently stroke him.

"Ohhhhhh…."

"Does that feel good Mr. Daioh?"

Koenma nodded, "Y…yes Doctor."

Jasmine then leaned down and licked the tip of his rock hard cock admiring his taste. After suckling on the head for a little bit, the young woman took it out of her mouth making her lover whine in protest. Seeing his reaction, she giggled like a schoolgirl, "Ah, ah, ah, just be patient Mr. Daioh."

She then reached into the pocket of her long white doctor's coat and withdrew another blue sterile surgical glove and slid it onto her small dainty hand. She then took out her bottle of lube and sat it down on the table and then instructed her "patient", "Spread your legs."

Koenma did as he was told and Jasmine took the flat end of the jeweled butt plug with her gloved hand and looked up at her lover, "Just relax and take a deep breath."

Koenma took a deep breath and as Jasmine then gently removed the metal anal plug from his tight ass, he let out a moan in mixture of pleasure and pain. The young psychic set the butt plug off to the side and looked over at her lover in concern. She wanted to say the safe word that they planned last night to make sure she didn't traumatize him and sighed to herself and said, "Pacifier."

Koenma then snapped out of character and asked her, "Why did you just do that?"

Jasmine then softly kissed his cheek, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Are you?"

The prince nodded, "Yes, I'm just fine. My queen, may we continue? Please?"

Jasmine smiled and chuckled, "Okay, as long as you're alright." She then kissed his cheek again and said the "go" word which was, "Scrunchie."

Both lovers then switched back into their characters and Jasmine took out the silky black blindfold from her "toy box" and slipped it over her lover's eyes. The young demon hunter began to stroke Koenma's erection again. The prince moaned from the pleasurable sensation.

Jasmine began to swirl her tongue around the head of his penis and suckled on it before taking it into her mouth. After suckling a little bit, she took his cock out of her mouth and began to lick it from its base to its head like she was licking a lollipop.

"Ahhhhhh…yeah…Doctor."

Jasmine then took her lover's cock back into her mouth and this time taking in a little bit of the shaft. She began to bob her head up and down taking in her lover's length little by little each time.

Koenma moaned enjoying every minute of this as his lover went at a slow and steady pace. It was such torture but damn, it felt so fucking good. Taking his cock to the back of her throat, Jasmine brought up her ungloved hand and began to gently massage her lover's balls.

Koenma let out a loud squeak in pleasure. He was enjoying every moment of this and tried to move his arms so he can bury his hands in his lover's soft brown curls. He began to get a little bit frustrated with how the silky black ties prevented him from doing so and clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip when Jasmine picked up her pace a little bit on his cock.

While keeping her steady yet faster pace on her lover's penis, Jasmine let go of his balls and grabbed her bottle of lube and flipped open the top. She squeezed some onto her gloved index finger and put the bottle off to the side.

Still sucking off her lover, Jasmine looked up at him and giggled at his reactions. She wanted to make him scream and cum hard into her mouth. The young demon hunter giggled at her dirty thought which sent small vibrations onto Koenma's cock making him moan which were still stifled with him biting his lip.

Jasmine then took his balls back into her ungloved hand and began to gently massage them again. Koenma let out a small gasp and well, that was all well and good but, Jasmine wanted to hear him scream. Deciding to go through with her plan, she gently slipped her gloved lubed up index finger into the prince's tight opening.

He groaned at the intrusion and since he couldn't move his hands to stoke his woman's hair, he just laid there and let Jasmine did what she wanted. Then all of the sudden he felt a big jolt of pleasure which made him cry out, "OH FUCK!"

Still keeping up her pace on his cock and massaging his balls, Jasmine seductively giggled at his reaction. She gently pressed her finger against his prostate again making him writhe from the pleasure. Koenma's moans and whimpers grew louder and lewder.

Both lovers knew that the neighbors could hear them at this point but, they were too far down the rabbit hole to even care. Jasmine once again gently rubbed the tip of her index finger against the prince's prostate, squeezed his balls a little harder and speeding up her pace on his cock.

Koenma could feel his orgasm building up and he began to beg his woman, "Please…D…Doctor…p…please."

Jasmine looked up at him. Oh how she enjoyed seeing his reactions and deciding to give into his demands, the young demon hunter sped up her pace on her lover's cock and squeezed his balls a little harder. Gently increasing her pressure on Koenma's prostate, it finally sent him over the edge as his orgasm hit him. Overwhelming pleasure washed over his body and he screamed out as he released a heavy load of his cum into his lover's mouth, "SHIT! JASMINE!"

Jasmine swallowed most of what he gave and due to him cumming so much, some leaked out onto her pink lips. She gently licked him clean and took his cock out of her mouth, let go of his balls, and slipped her gloved finger out of his ass.

Jasmine licked her lover's remaining cum off her lips as she slipped the blue surgical glove off her hand and deposited it into the trashcan. Koenma laid there breathing heavily from the intense orgasm his lover gave him and the young psychic removed the silky black blindfold.

He looked up at her grinning with such serene satisfaction on his handsome face and Jasmine gave him a deep and loving kiss. After a little bit, she broke the kiss and gently stroked his cheek and said in a dark and sultry voice, "Looks like everything appears to be normal but, we'll know for sure after the final part of this examination."

She then untied the black silky ties, releasing Koenma from his bonds. The prince sat up and rolled his broad shoulders to get the circulation to return to them. He looked over at Jasmine and he felt his cock getting hard again seeing the naughty gleam glinting in large brown eyes.

She seductively licked her pink lips at him and commanded, "Stick your big cock in my pussy and fuck me good and hard until we both cum."

Koenma hopped off of the "exam" table feeling his cock getting harder by the minute. Hearing Jasmine talking so dirty was such a turn on for him. The young demon hunter used the edge of the table to bend over. She lifted up her long white doctor's coat and spread her legs to give him greater access to insert his cock into her pussy.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a devilish smirk, "Come on Mr. Daioh. Plunge your big cock into me. Fill me up, fuck me, and fill me up with your cum."

Koenma gently grabbed his lover's small hips and returned her devilish smile, "As you wish Doctor Black."

They both let out loud moans as Koenma inserted his throbbing erection into Jasmine's warm dripping wet pussy. He began to gently thrust into her and went at a slow but pleasurable pace for the both of them.

Both lovers moaned from the pleasure and Koenma then softly kissed the side of Jasmine's neck. He licked, nipped, and began to suck on that sensitive spot making her moan, "Oh Mr. Daioh."

Even thought she was enjoying this soft and passionate lovemaking, Jasmine really wanted him to let go and pound her hard and deep. She arched back and groaned when Koenma took one of her small perky breasts in his hand and began to gently massage it.

Koenma groaned with pleasure still keeping his slow and steady pace, "Ahhhh…Dr. Black your pussy feels so good."

He then reached around with his other hand and started to toy with his lover's throbbing clit that ached for his attention, and Jasmine then gasped. Oh it felt so good and she then choked out, "Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

Koenma gladly obliged to her request and picked up his pace. Jasmine's moans went up an octave at the pleasure it brought her. Koenma quit playing with breast and grabbed onto her small hip as he thrusted his cock harder and faster going deeper into her pussy every time.

He also gently pressed his finger a little bit harder on her clit making the young demon hunter screech loudly, "Shit! Yes!"

Suddenly taking her by surprise, Koenma withdrew his still hard cock and stopped toying with her clit. He turned her around and picked her up, gently laying her down on the dining room table. He then roughly grabbed her small hips and plunged his cock back into her going at a hard and fast pace.

The sounds of their moans, cries in ecstasy, and slapping skin filled the apartment. Jasmine began to buck her hips in time with her lover's hard and fast pace and she arched back, her moans growing louder as he hit her sweet spot over and over again.

Feeling a surge of pleasure, Koenma then groaned, "Oh fuck! Oh Dr. Black!"

Jasmine then reached up and began to play with her breasts, toying with her erect pink nipples and Koenma licked his lips at the sexy sight before him. Oh how he loved watching her play with herself during these heated and passionate moments. Their naked bodies glistened with sweat and their breathing grew deeper and labored.

Soon they began to feel their orgasms building up and Jasmine moaned, "Are you close?"

The prince then groaned, "Y…yes!"

"Let us cum together."

Koenma picked up his pace thrusting harder and faster into his woman, as hard and fast as he can go. Jasmine bucked her hips in time with him and after a few more moments, they both came as their orgasms washed over them. They both cried out each other's names as Koenma released another big load, his cum filling up his woman and Jasmine releasing her juices all over his cock with her climax.

"OH KOENMA!"

"JASMINE!"

Koenma then rested his head in between Jasmine's small perky breasts, listening to her heartbeat. Both lovers held each other as they breathed heavily coming down from the intense orgasm they just shared. Five minutes later, Jasmine kissed Koenma's "Jr." mark and they gazed into each other's brown eyes.

The prince could see hers sparkling with the afterglow of their passionate interlude and he was the first to speak, "That was amazing my queen. That was the best orgasm I have ever experienced."

Jasmine smiled, "You were amazing too my prince. How do you feel? I didn't traumatize you with the prostate massage did I?"

Koenma chuckled and shook his head, "No. In fact, that was one of the most amazing things you've done to me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

They shared another deep and passionate kiss and parted a minute later. Koenma withdrew his cock from Jasmine's pussy and the young demon hunter then sat up. With her large brown eyes still sparkling and still smiling brightly, Jasmine then said, "Go jump in the shower while I clean up."

They shared another sweet kiss and parted. Koenma gave her a sweet smile, "Okay."

While he walked towards the bathroom, Jasmine then asked him after she hopped off the table and began to clean the toys they used and the dining room table, "Are you more relaxed now?"

Grasping the bathroom's doorknob, Koenma looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Yes. Thank you so much for that Jasmine. I don't know what I'd do without you."

After cleaning off her toys and putting them back into her "toy box", Jasmine decided to not ruin their relaxing time by bringing up the issue of King Yama for right now and changed the subject. As she wiped down the dining room table she looked over to the prince and said, "Koenma, thank you for letting me indulge in my fantasy."

Koenma gave her a sweet smile, "You're very welcome my queen. I really enjoyed being a part of it. Are there more that you would like to try?"

Finally finished with wiping down the table, Jasmine walked over to him and stood on her tip toes, putting her hands on his bare chest as she gazed into his eyes, "Yes but, what are some of yours? How about for next time, why don't we do one of yours?"

Koenma opened up the bathroom door and both lovers walked in. While Jasmine was starting up the hot water and taking off her stilettos, her long white doctor's coat, and her thigh high stockings, Koenma replied, "Well…um…I kind of been fantasizing about us role playing as…uh…well, I'm a detective and you're someone that have to take in for questioning."

When the water was hot enough, they both climbed into the bathtub and Jasmine smiled, "That sounds like fun. Please tell me more my prince."

Koenma chuckled and picked up Jasmine's purple loofa and squeezed her rose scented body soap on it. While he gently scrubbed her back, he proceeded to tell her about his fantasy and Jasmine felt herself getting turned on by it. When they finished bathing each other, they made love again they got to her bedroom. Koenma was so thankful that he had a wonderful girlfriend like Jasmine who was there for him whenever he needed her. During this difficult time in his life, he needed someone who would be there to help him through it.


End file.
